Staff and Scepter
by Brickgirl101
Summary: After RotG and during Frozen. Elsa and Anna meet Jack when they are children. He promises to come back, but ends up unable to. Years later, Elsa is poised to become queen and ends up attracting Pitch with her fears of hurting others and her sister. Jack needs to help Elsa conquer her fears. Follows the storyline of Frozen and then to our own story. Co-written with Warriorsqueen
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to Staff and Scepter! This story is Co-Written by Brickgirl101 and Warriorsqueen, and we've been working collaboratively to bring you the best story possible. This is posted on both Fanfiction . net and AO3. We hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

Snow fell gently from the sky as Elsa waved her arms around. Anna squealed in delight while twirling around and then jumping in to a large pile of soft snow. Elsa smiled at Anna's antics before joining her in the pile. The girls laughed loudly, attracting their parents to look out the window and watch them while them briefly as they played in the castle's courtyard.

It was currently winter in the small island kingdom of Arendelle, and Elsa and Anna couldn't be happier. Elsa had the beautiful gift of creating snow and ice from her hands, so when winter came about, the girls would play in the courtyard instead of the ballroom.

~~SaS~~

A couple miles away, Jack Frost was making his way towards the Island to entertain the children of Arendelle and provide them some snow. To his surprise, snow was falling from the sky before his arrival.

"It looks like Mother Nature got here before me" Jack muttered, a bit put out.

But that wasn't going to ruin his fun. He landed in the snow-filled streets, where there were kids already playing, making snowmen, and throwing snow balls. He wandered around, smiling at the joy and happiness the children emitted. He made his way to the center of the island where there was a castle. He heard some laughter and made his way towards the sound.

Jack jumped on to the wall surrounding the courtyard of the castle. He perched himself up, and leaned on his staff. He saw the most beautiful sight, a young girl with pale skin, rosy cheeks, platinum blonde hair and bright blue eye was rolling up some snow into large balls with a younger girl with strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the young blonde though. He watched as they made the snowman, and when the older girl went behind it and impersonating a voice said:

"Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs"

The younger girl giggled and ran forward to hug the snowman.

He nearly fell off the wall when he watch the older girl stomp her foot on the cement. Smooth ice began to form under her foot and soon spread out, coating the ground.

"No way" He exhaled "That's not possible"

He watched the girls skate around for awhile. He jumped of the wall and knelt down to examine the ice below him. It was amazing how could this one girl hold so much power? She had a gift, like his, and she's human. He couldn't get over how beautiful it was.

~~SaS~~

Elsa and Anna were having a fantastic time skating around, until they noticed a figure appear on the ice that Elsa had created. They watched him kneel down, and observe at the ice in amazement. Elsa approached him nervously, observing him and his striking features. His eyes were bluer than her own, and his hair was as white at the snow that she had created. He was also lanky and fairly tall. In his hand, he held a long hooked staff. She played with her hands as she approached him. Her parents would be furious if a villager found out about her powers.

"My name is Princess Elsa. Who are you? Can I help you? Are you lost? How did you get here anyways? The gates are closed." Her voice shook slightly from nervousness, but grew in strength as she spoke.

Jack jumped. Had this adorable girl just spoken to him? She can see him? Did she say her name was Elsa? She's a Princess? Elsa, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. He blushed at that thought, his cheeks turn a slight pink. Beautiful shouldn't be a word to describe an eight-year-old, even if it did fit perfectly.

Anna was attempting to make her way towards the two, but was struggling on the ice without her sisters help. Elsa turned around and reached for Anna so she wouldn't get hurt. She would never forgive herself if her sister got hurt because of her.

"And I'm Anna!" Anna said, nearly vibrating with excitement and almost lost her footing on the ice

"You can see me?" He asked aloud to the two girls in front of him, his voice holding shock. He knew he had believers like Jamie and his friends, but he didn't think he had any other than them.

"Well of course I can, why wouldn't I?" Elsa said, tilting her head in question.

"Oh, well because most people don't believe in me" he stated truthfully.

"You never answered any of my questions" Elsa accused, crossing her arms.

Jack shook his head, trying to clear the fog. "Oh right! I'm Jack Frost the Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun. I came to your island to bring some snow and fun" He smiled "Normally people don't believe in me, so they can't see me" he tried to explain

"Cool!" Anna was the first to speak "So you're a ghost?"

"No, I'm a spirit. A ghost is someone who died and is stuck between the Afterlife and the physical world. A spirit, on the other hand, is a someone who has passed on and is able to come and go between the physical world and the afterlife. That's me ,and I was given a purpose though. I go around and help make it snow, and to make children happy and have fun"

"But they can't see you?" Elsa asked slightly confused.

"No, not unless they believe" Jack answered simply.

"But we see you. We believe!" Anna said, grinning widely.

"Yes, you do" Jack smiled a genuine smile.

"Hey! Let play together!" Anna exclaimed

Jack found himself having more fun than he could ever remember. Elsa and Jack used their powers to create snow forts and hills. They also threw snow balls, made snow angels, and sledded. A couple hours later they fell down in exhaustion, and laughed.

"So Elsa…" Jack tried to start, but trailed off.

The young girl looked up at him. "Yes?"

"How did you get you powers?" He asked, quietly hoping he didn't sound too nosey.

"Oh um, I was born with it" She stated, smiling and playing with her hands. A snowflake had appeared in them and she let it roll around the palm of her hand before blowing it to Anna who giggled and tried to catch it.

"My Papa has been working on helping me control it as I get older. I can't go out into the village though, you know, in case I have an accident" She said offhandedly, starting to sound a bit said.

Jack examined her. Her shoulders had sagged a bit, and she looked like she had the weight of the world on her. He promised then and there that he would help her with her powers when she got a bit older. She would need genuine lessons about her gifts and abilities. But in the mean time, he started another snowball fight to distract the girls before they had to go in. It was getting dark and by the time the servant came out to gather the girls, they were soaked to the bone.

But before they left the courtyard, they both looked over to Jack.

"Will we see you again?" Elsa whispered fearful, that the boy that shared her gift would never come back. She hoped that she had made a new friend.

"Of course I will. I have to move on and make sure that other children are having just as much fun as we had today, but I will come back someday. And remember I'll always be with you in your heart." He said sincerely

"Thank you Jack for a fun day, I'll always believe in you" Anna said stepping forward and hugging his legs with her small arms.

"Goodbye girls." He smiled and spread his arms, the wind taking him away. "I'll see you again, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well we bring you another chapter of Staff and Scepter. We are extremely excited with the response that the story has been given on both sites. This is a bit smaller of a chapter, sort of meant as a filler for the time shift. It's basically here to set up the story. We hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_**13 years later**_

Elsa paced across her room, leaving frost in her wake as she nervously played with her hands.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show" She muttered as the snow that fell from the ceiling continued to increase. "Conceal, don't feel."

It was a week before her coronation and Elsa was a wreck. Why did her father have to leave? He shouldn't have gone. She had asked if he had to go, and he said she would be fine. But she wasn't.

'Conceal,' she thought 'Don't feel. You can't let them know.'

For the last month, she hadn't been sleeping the best. Nightmares plagued her and made her unable to rest peacefully. She sighed, looking at the bed. She needed to sleep, but was afraid to close her eyes. Because the moment that she would, maniacal laughter followed her around, A dark voice would remind her of the monster she was and that she wasn't fit to be a queen. The voice would replay the fateful moment that she had struck her sister in the head and turned her life into a nightmare. It would remind her about her parent death and the constant loss of control she had been dealing with. She had no happy memories, nothing but fear of hurting the one person she loved.

'The troll had said fear would be my enemy. Why was I cursed with this?' She thought in despair, and she cried out in anguish. She threw her hand out in frustration and when doing so ice shot out of her hands creating spikes around her...

~SaS~

Down the hall, Anna could hear her sister's pacing and then her cry. She looked around to see if anyone was around, before making her way to the door.

"Elsa, I know you're scared" Anna whispered, leaning her forehead against the wood. "I'm right here."

Anna turned around, sliding her back against the door. She seemed to do this often of late. She would hear Elsa cry or scream, and then she would sit by the door and talk to Elsa to try and distract her sister from what troubled her.

Anna thought back to when the last time they were really happy together, and that was when Jack had come. She missed Jack. He had yet to come back, but he had promised, and Anna knew that he would keep his promise to return. Maybe he could help Elsa come out from behind the walls she built up around herself.

Anna babbled on about the preparations that were going on around the castle for her "big day", but before long, it got late and she had to get to sleep

"I love you sister. Sleep tight." Anna whispered against the door. She then turned and made her way to her bedroom. When she got in to her room, she changed into her nightgown and laid in her bed. She glanced at the window and noticed the Northern Lights light up the sky. She sighed and turned away from the window 'The skies awake' she thought

~SaS~

As Elsa heard Anna leave, she covered her mouth to muffle the sob that escaped her. Her chest heaved as she sobbed in to her pillow. The snow fell from her ceiling at an alarming rate. She soon fell into a Nightmare-filled sleep.

~SaS~

At the North Pole, the guardians gathered as the call was seen by all of them. Jack glided in past Tooth and Bunny and perched himself on the railing. Sandy flew in with a question mark over his head. North walk out of his office, with a worried look on his face. He asked if any one wanted cookies as he greeted everyone in the room.

"Oh no. I don't like that look" Tooth said

"Please don't tell me Pitch is back" Jack grumbled

Jack had been dealing with Pitch's lingering nightmares for over a decade, and was becoming very angry for the Guardian of fun. Jack had better things to do, but being a guardian tended to keep him busy and he couldn't _not_ help his fellow guardians.

"I'm afraid so" North said crossing his arms.

"What's he doing now?" Bunny asked twirling his boomerang around.

"I don't know exactly, but he's on the move. I can feel it…." North started in his thick Russian accent, before gripping his large stomach, "...in my belly" he finished.

"Ok, so stay alert?" Tooth asked

"Yes, yes. Stay alert, and if anything suspicious happens we shall reconvene."

Jack exhaled in frustration. That's all? Why were they called just to be told to keep an eye out? It's not like he wasn't always on alert. With that thought, he let the wind take him.

The rest of the Guardians left feeling unhappy and restless, feeling the calm before the storm.

**A/N: We know this was a small chapter, bigger and better ones are still to come… We hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget, we adore reviews! See you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So another week another chapter. We're a bit sad that there aren't many reviews letting us know your opinions, but we carry on! We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

_**A Week Later **_

As Anna was woke up and remembered which day it was, she began dancing around the castle in excitement as the window and doors opened for the first time in over a decade. She thought about how she wanted the day to go, but she also hoped Elsa was ok.

~~SaS~~

Elsa laid in her bed, her blue eyes trained on the frost clinging to the ceiling. She had just woken up from yet another nightmare, and she swore that she had seen a dark figure that seemed to say "The worst is yet to come."

She shook her head slightly. It's just her nerves. She sighed as she heard Anna's excited voice ringing through the halls.

"Today's the day" she whispered, nervousness clear in her voice.

A couple hours later, Elsa was dressed and ready for the ceremony. She continued to chant her mantra, and practiced holding a candlestick in substitute for the scepter and orb. She was attempting to keep the frost from coating the two objects. She would have to do this with the scepter and orb in front of tons of people without her gloves.

But her nervousness made her control fade and within moments, the objects were covered by a slowly growing frost.

"Damn" she hissed, slipping her gloves back on. Her chest tightened at the sound of someone knocking at her door.

"Princess its time" A voice called to the soon-be Queen

"Alright" she called back her hands fidgeted with her gloves. Grabbing the handles to the double door Elsa, pulled open them open, and ordered the guards to open the gates. As she walked down the hall reciting her mantra, a voice seemed to cackle from within the shadows.

~~SaS~~

The ceremony in the chapel went off without a hitch. Elsa couldn't be more pleased that she had been able to keep her composure in front of everyone and hold the scepter and orb as she was pronounced Queen. But she should have known the night wouldn't continue to go as smoothly. It was when Anna confronted her about marrying some prince named Hans that she finally lost it.

Elsa had tried to reason with her sister, but all the sleepless nights and stress-filled days leading up until this day had put a toll on her and she snapped. She finally revealed to everyone the monster she really was. Elsa fled Arendelle in fear of hurting her sister and subjects, and desperately wanting to be free. She fled to the mountains, and in the process unknowingly set an eternal winter upon the land.

A couple hours later, Elsa found herself sitting on the bed she had just made of snow and ice. She examined her new surroundings and admired her handiwork. The ice castle she had just made was magnificent and a masterpiece. She had never realized she had so much power inside herself. Her hands fidgeted with the cool, malleable ice that made up her dress.

'How could everything go so wrong?' she asked herself. Tears welled up as she thought of her sister. She would miss Anna terribly, but Elsa knew that the separation was for the best. She couldn't hurt anyone up here.

"Don't let them see" she spoke quietly and looked down at her gloveless hands, clenching them tightly.

~~SaS~~

Down in Arendelle, Anna had just mounted her horse in preparation to go find her sister in the mountains. She announced that she was leaving Hans in charge, and would be back soon with their Queen and then everything would go back to normal.

'I hope' she thought to herself, as she turned her horse to gallop towards the mountains

She shook her head at the negativity

"No!" She spoke aloud "I must believe in my sister"

She looked back at her kingdom and sighed at all the snow.

"I wish Jack was here, he would know what to do. How did I not know my sister had powers like his?" She whispered sorrowfully to herself. She hadn't seen Jack since the last time he was here, and that was when she was only 5. But she remembers him clearly, especially his promise to come back someday but that he would remain in her heart with her. So she continued to believe in him, just like she promised that she would.

'And just like how I will continue to believe in my sister' she thought determinedly.

~~SaS~~

Elsa walked around her castle, admiring how her curse could help her build such a beautiful place.

"There is beauty in it" she stated, quoting the troll from years ago.

"Yet there remains so much fear" a dark voice echoed around her.

'That voice... It is so familiar' she thought worriedly.

"Who's there?" Her voice shook a bit

"Oh Elsa, you still have so much to learn. The darkness and fear is around you calls out to me" the voice grew louder and shadows surrounded her. She realized with a gasp that the voice was the one she heard in her nightmares

"What do you want?" she whispered, suddenly very afraid.

All of a sudden the all shadows disappeared, the voice spoke one word that echoed ominously off the ice.

"You"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! ****Don't forget to leave a review!**** Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! Another week, another chapter! Enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 4

The sun had come up a couple hours ago, and Anna and her horse trudged on. It wasn't until they encountered a evergreen bent over from the weight of the snow that things went from bad to worse. Anna's horse got spooked by the sudden snap of the tree and the flying of snow. The horse bolted, forcing her to walk through the snow until nightfall. It was then that she found a trading post, as well as a man who was also traveling up the northern mountain. Then after some bribery and acting somewhat demanding, Anna convinced Kristoff to leave the warmth of the barn and make their way up the mountain.

They traveled through the night and, after running into an issue with some wolves, soon found themselves sledless. With a promise for Anna to replace the sled, they quickly moved on.

As the sun rose, Anna admired her snow-covered kingdom. While trying to convince Kristoff that Elsa would fix it, she sustained an internal war with herself between believing in her sister and being afraid of what would happen if her sister couldn't undo it.

'NO! I can't afford to think that way" she scolded herself.

It was not long after that, that they found Olaf. He told them that he knew where Elsa was, and after rambling on about how he wants to experience summer they were off.

'I'm almost there. I'm coming Elsa!'

~~SaS~~

The dawn of the second day approached. The sky lit up, and the colors reflected off and throughout the ice.

Elsa opened the doors to her balcony, and sighed as she watched the sun rise.

'A new day' She thought, trying to get the nightmare she had just had out of her head. "I have been away for less than 48 hours, and I'm still not truly free" She muttered aloud.

"Oh, Elsa you will never be free of me. I'll always be right here to remind you" that nightmare voice spoke again

"Please leave me alone" She pleaded with the voice.

All she heard in response was laughter.

All of a sudden a knock sounded through the castle and Elsa soon heard "Elsa, it's me Anna."

~~SaS~~

Elsa paced the floor, the ice cracked angrily as her emotions raged out of control. The ice castle itself seemed to hold a red hue to it instead of its usual beautiful blue. She had just made a large snow monster to get Anna, Olaf, and the other person out of her castle and away from her. But not before she accidentally struck Anna.

Anna had been trying to calm Elsa down, and once again Elsa lost all control, creating a blizzard around herself in the room, and as the snow and ice lashed out around her and Elsa heard Anna fall to her knees. She turned around to see Anna clutching her chest. She wasn't sure what had happened entirely, but she knew Anna needed to leave before things got any worse.

"Get it together. Control it, Don't feel" Elsa chanted, the ice around her growing spikes.

"Don't feel" She continued to chant the mantra she had for most of her life, trying to ignore shadows and darkness slowly growing around her.

~~SaS~~

Anna shivered as they made their way to Kristoff's 'love experts'. Her sister had struck her. Why? She didn't understand. Reasonably, she knew that it was an accident and her heart told her the same, but the war inside of her head didn't end. Elsa had hit Anna with ice, then threw her out on her ass. Or had Marshmallow do it. Anna had to stop and smile slightly at the name that Olaf had given the large snow monster.

Anna looked up when she had heard Olaf tell Sven that the sky was awake, and sighed at the bright lights streaming across the sky.

'What am I going to do now?' she asked herself.

~~SaS~~

Jack was somewhere in Canada, floating on the wind while watching a neighborhood snowball fight when he noticed the lights in the sky.

"Damn it North, why is it always when I'm doing something?" He dashed away towards the North Pole

By the time he reached the toy shop, everyone else was already there.

"Ah Jack, nice of you to join us" Bunny huffed.

"Oh shut up Easter Kangaroo" Jack said bitterly.

Bunny glared at Jack, but before he had the chance to counter, North decided to intervene.

"Jack, we have an issue" He said seriously.

"Ok, so you found Pitch?" Jack asked lifting his staff over his shoulders and spinning it around.

"We are unsure. We do have an issue, but we are unsure if Pitch has anything to do with it. But no matter. This issue is, well, it's your specialty" North stated, stumbling over his words a bit

"Seriously what's going on?" Jack started to panic. North _never_ stumbled over his words.

"An eternal winter has begun in a small kingdom near Norway. The story is that the new queen lost it at her coronation celebration, then fled into the mountains. They are calling her the Snow Queen. We need to check this out, see what's wrong exactly, and figure out how to bring summer back to the kingdom before any lives are lost. We also need to find out if Pitch has anything to do with any of this" North explained. During the story, Jack's mind reeled

"Wait, small kingdom in Norway?" He gasped and then held his breath.

"Yes, yes, the kingdom is called, um.. oh right! Arendelle. It's a small place that's cut off from most of the modern world except for the small kingdoms surrounding it. But it's an area that doesn't keep up with the times" North rambled, but Jack had tuned him out as soon as he heard the name.

Arendelle… Elsa? She's queen? How long had it been? It had to be Elsa, right?

"Oh my…" Jack exhaled, his staff falling as he slumped to the ground "No, no, no, no" he chanted.

The Guardians looked at the young man, worry written on their faces. They watch Jack spring up and start pacing.

"She was only 8. How long has it been? Fuck, 13 years. She's 21. Her powers have created an eternal winter. How am I going to find her? Will she even see me? I never went back, even though I promised to. I broke my promise. She probably lost faith. I-" Jack was rambling, but was cut off by North's loud voice

"Jack, what are you talking about?" the older man asked, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, care to fill us in?" Bunny asked.

"I believe that this Snow Queen is Elsa, a girl I met awhile ago. She has powers like mine, I just…" Jack trailed off. "Or that's the conclusion I reached with the information you've given me. I need to go find her" he whispered

"Go to her Jack" Tooth whispered.

"Yes, go and see what you can do, and report back if you need us" North said, with a small sad smile gracing his face

"Good luck mate" Bunny said quietly, before Jack snatched his staff up and flew out of the door without another word.

A/N: Next week it is possible that we won't be able to post anything. But we will try! And please don't forget to review. They help motivate us to write more! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Ok so its been awhile… We are both sorry, there aren't really any excuses other than life but I'm sure you all have heard this before so we will just let you get to reading the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Elsa could hear horses approaching her castle. When she opened the doors slightly to look out, she noticed the approaching party was made up of Prince Hans, several people from her kingdom, and a couple men from neighboring kingdoms. The large snow monster she had created started to attack them. She closed the doors quickly and backed away, as she knew they were here for her. It didn't take long before two of the men burst through the ice doors. She grasped at her ice laced skirt to run away from the men chasing her with crossbows. Before she knew what was happening, she was fighting for her life, pinning a man to a wall using ice spikes and attempting to push the other one off the balcony.

Hans and the other men came in and startled her into realizing what she was doing. But when she lowered her hands the man being held by the spikes raised his arm with the crossbow to hit her. Hans deflected the shot upward, only for it to hit the large ice chandelier.

The only thing Elsa remembered past that was running away so not to be hit by the falling object, slipping, then falling into darkness.

~~SaS~~

Jack flew faster than he ever had before. He could feel the climate change as he entered the area. Flying past the mountains, he noticed a large ice castle. His hopes rose that Elsa would be there, and maybe she could see him and then they could try figure this out.

But once he reached the castle, his heart dropped to his stomach. The railings on the balcony were not there and a large jagged ice block sat on it along with the fallen door. There obviously had been a fight. He landed and walked inside, and saw jagged ice shards scattered across the floor. Sharp ice spikes covered the walls as well.

She wasn't here. He couldn't hang around to make sure. He had to get to Arendelle.

Jack took off again hurrying towards the kingdom. He was almost to the village when he noticed something moving fast below him. There was a man and woman riding on a reindeer with what appeared to be a living snowman riding after them on his belly. The man held the woman curled against his chest.

Diving down closer he noticed the woman shivering. Her hair was nearly white with only a little bit of color. And she looked so familiar to Jack.

Just then the man took his hat off and gave it to the her.

"Just hang in there Anna" Jack heard the man say and then urged the reindeer to go faster

"No" Jack whispered "What happened?"

Jack decided to follow the pair that were obviously heading towards the castle

'Anna's the best way to find Elsa' Jack thought to himself

Jack asked the wind to help boost them as they ran. He watched the snowman get separated and called out to tell them he would met them at the castle.

Olaf's eyes widened when he noticed Jack flying above Kristoff, Anna, and Sven, but was unable to say something as he had just entered the village scaring some people around him.

Jack hadn't noticed that Olaf had seen him. He was too worried about how cold Anna looked and the fact that her hair was as white as his.

'What happened?' Jack asked himself again

Sven had finally reached the Castle gates and Kristoff hopped off him carrying Anna. They exchanged a few words as he tried to comfort her and told her not to worry about him. Jack followed Anna and the staff that had come out to retrieve her into the castle. He saw Anna look back towards the man that had rushed her home their eye contact breaking when the gates closed.

Jack decided to walk behind the group helping Anna into the castle. He noticed that the temperature was dropping even further. 'Does that mean Elsa's close?' he asked himself

He was saddened that Anna hadn't noticed him yet and was worried that she too stopped believing in him.

~~SaS~~

Elsa pulled on the chains holding her hands in the metal sleeves. Prince Hans had come in not too long ago and told her that her sister had yet to return.

'What did I do?' she asked her thoughts while looking out the window.

"Do you want my help?" asked the voice she was all too accustomed to

"No!" she said with conviction "Leave me alone."

"Soon, Princess, you will be mine" the voice echoed around her

She tried her hardest to ignore the voice and to figure out a way out of there.

~~SaS~~

Hans guided Anna to the couch as she explained what happened while Jack stayed in the corner of the room observing the two of them. He was shocked to hear that Elsa had struck her sister. It was clear that it hadn't been intentional. Anna explained that an act of true love could save her. Hans reached down to kiss her, but stopped. Jack was shocked to see the true colors of this man,

Jack listened to Hans explain his lust for a throne and what he was going to do to get it. The fire in the room went out as Hans poured water on it, locked the door, and left. Jack was stunned.

And suddenly the room started getting colder and he was snapped out of his trance by the sounds of Anna struggling.

"Anna" He finally spoke to her

"W-w-who's t-there… H-h-help" She stuttered in the cold, attempting to stand up.

"It's me" Jack said making his way slowly to her not to frighten her. He was ecstatic that she heard him.

"J-Jack! Y-you came back!" Her voice held the only a bit of excitement she could muster. But then she crumpled to the ground, and her hair turned completely white.

Jack rushed to her side "I'm sorry I took so long" He spoke, guilt thick in his voice

"W-whats important n-now is E-Elsa. Go find her before H-Hans k-kills her" Anna stuttered.

"What about you?" he asked leading her back to the couch.

Just then they heard the door knob jiggle and the door open with a carrot in the lock.

"Anna!" the snowman called running over to where Jack set her down

"Olaf" Anna said weakly.

Olaf quickly bussied himself by starting a fire Jack helped her get closer to it.

"Who are you" Olaf ask curious about the man he had seen flying earlier.

"Jack Frost" Anna said quietly "Go save my sister. Please."

Olaf looked between the two of them "Yes, go save Elsa. I can take care of Anna"

Jack didn't need to be told again. He dashed out the room, but he came to a halt though when he heard that bastard Hans lie and sentence Elsa to death.

"Over my dead body" He scoffed. He made his way to the prison.

~~SaS~~

Elsa struggled against the shackles. Her frustration becoming more apparent as time wore on. She could feel her sliver of control slipping. A blizzard started swirling the snow around outside and the temperature dropped rapidly.

Elsa panicked when the cell door opened, but no one entered and the door quickly closed. Her breath quickened as she heard the echo of feet.

~~SaS~~

Jack found Elsa's cell and quickly dashed in it. He didn't have long until Hans and the others would barge in prepared to kill her. He heard her heavy breathing and the rattling of chains. He frosted the door and jammed the lock with ice in attempt to give him enough time to get Elsa out. He approached her and tried to ignore the disappointment that he felt when he realized that she didn't see him. He couldn't focus on that right now, he needed to get her out.

The shackles over her hands were already white from frost and he watched her struggle to get free.

"Hang on" he said aloud, still knowing she couldn't hear him.

Wrapping his hands around the metal he helped free her. The metal shattered like glass and by the time Hans got to the cell Elsa, along with the unknown assistance of Jack, had blasted a hole through the wall and escaped into the blizzard.

**A/N: Hopefully we will be able to get a chapter out to you next week! If we don't, here is our apology in advance! And please don't forget to drop us a review and say a few words to us! They really do help motivate us to write more! 'Till next time!**


End file.
